Jak Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko powinno się skończyć
by Toraach
Summary: Alternatywna wersja zakończenia sztuki "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". Spoilery ze sztuki. Rozprawiam się z tym brutalnie.


_Jak "Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko" powinno się skończyć_

 _W internecie pojawiły się spoilery nowej sztuki teatralnej w świecie HP, „Harry Potter and the Cursed Child". Autorstwa ludzi, którzy widzieli pokazy przedpremierowe. Niestety fabuła tego dzieła jest jak z kiepskiego fanfika, dno zupełne. Dlatego nie czytajcie kolejnego akapitu ani reszty mego dziełka, bo będą spoilery, jak ja się rozprawiam z głupotą tam zawartą._

 _88888_

 _Fabuła obraza się wokół podróży w czasie, nawet 40 lat do tyłu i alternatywnych rzeczywistości. W tym dziele głównymi bohaterami są Albus i Scorpius, którzy są ślizgonami. Niby Scorpius się buja w Rose, która jest gryfonką o inteligencji Rona, ale Scorp i Al są opisani totalnie gejowsko. Pewnie Rowlingowa jak zwykle powie za jakiś czas, że skończyli razem w szczęśliwym związku i ciąży z mpregu, co pewnie czytającym to dziewczynom się spodoba. Już na tumblrze gdzie te spoilery widziałem, social justice warrios płakały, że Rowlingowa stchórzyła przed złymi konserwatystami, a przecież mamy rok 2016, co znaczy, że wszędzie muszą być geje . Dalej, Harry Potter w tym dziele jest durnym emo, który się boi gołębi i jest zły na Albusa za ślizgoństwo, a Rose po przydzieleniu tam Albusa przestała z nim gadać. Hermionka została ministrą magii, tylko współczuć magicznej Anglii, ona tam taki postęp zaprowadzi, że zwykły biały czarodziej nie będzie miał żadnych praw. Draco jest też emo, który tylko płacze, że nie miał przyjaciół w szkole i nienawidził swojego ojca. Na dodatek pojawia się zła córka Belli i Voldemorta o imieniu Delphi, która ma niebiesko srebrne włosy i jest tak zła, że aż głupia. Tylko Ron jest sobą czyli żaden z niego tytan intelektu._

 _W każdym razie ja chcę napisać w tym fiku zakończenie takie jak powinno być. Otóż sztuka skończyła się konfrontacją Delphi z Harry'm, Draco, Hermioną i Ronem, Albusem, Scorpiusem w Kościele w Dolnie Godryka w noc gdy Voldemort przyszedł zabić Potterów. Delphi miała jakiś całkowicie emo pomysł by spotkać się z Voldemorem, bo ona smutna, że sama. Niestety przegrała, jak zwykle w dziełach Rowlingowej w bardzo głupich okolicznościach. W każdym razie na końcu błagała Harry'ego by ją zabił albo wymazał jej cały umysł, by nie miała skłonności do złego. Niestety albo stety, Harry postąpił w taki sposób, który można rozpatrywać albo jako bardzo emo albo bardzo okrutny. Powiedział jej, że ona musi żyć całe życie jako sierota i że zamkną ją w Azkabanie. Tylko czy w tym czasie gdzie oni trafili czyli w roku 1981 czy po powrocie do ich rzeczywistości? Czy ona dostanie dożywocie?_

 _Po tych słowach dla Delphi Harry i ekipa widzieli z oddali jak Voldemort zabija Potterów i Hagrid przychodzi po małego Harry'ego. Co za pewne ma być bardzo wzruszające, moim zdaniem jest po prostu głupie. Tutaj ja wkraczam i napiszę swoją wersję jak się powinno skończyć._

 _Delphi ze srebrnymi włosami o niebieskich końcówkach wygląda jak córka Lucjusza i Teddy Lupina z mpreg. Teraz się szykujmy na wysyp głupich fanficion z Scorbus i Drarry no i wszechobecnej ukrytej córki Voldemorta i Bellatrix._

 _8888_

\- I co teraz? - spytał się sam siebie.

Harry stał nad obezwładnioną Delphi w zrujnowanej głównej nawie kościoła pod wezwaniem św. Jeremiasza w Dolnie Godryka, przed chwilą powiedział jej, że powinna przeżyć resztę swego życia jako sierota w Azkabanie. Zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Przeżywał całe swoje życie. Z przejęcie drżałą mu szczęka. Czemu to zrobił? Czy on naprawdę życzył komuś tego samego losu? Przecież sam wiedział jakie to życie, a chciał dla niej jeszcze gorszego, bo w Azkabanie z demontorami. Tylko czy naprawdę tego chciał? Czy był szczęśliwy ze swego życia? Ile ono było warte? Czy żył w kłamstwie? Czy nie był naprawdę jakimś chorym dziwolągiem? Czy może lepiej ją po prostu zabić, tak jak chciał Albus? Tylko przecież Harry zawsze unikał zabijania, ale czy dobrze na tym wyszedł? Ile by mógł żyć ocalić jakby zabijał Śmierciożerców, zamiast bawić się z expeliarmusem? Czy naprawdę to wszystko miało jakiś sens? Czemu teraz tak naiwnie wierzył całe życie Dumbledore'owi? Czemu uważał Snape'a za dobrego, chociaż on miał chorą obsesję na temat Lily.

\- Przecież ja to wszystko kurwa mogę zmienić! - wykrzyczał Harry.

Spojrzeli na niego wszyscy zdziwieni.

\- Ale co Tato? - wychrypiał Albus?

Harry nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo mówił nadal do siebie.

\- Zabiję, zabiję, zabiję dziada, wszystko będzie jak trzeba. Lepiej. Normalnie.

O co mu chodzi pierwsza zorientowała się Hermiona.

\- Harry! Nie możesz zmieniać przeszłości, sam widzisz do czego tutaj omal nie doszło, a co wcześniej Albus i Scorpius zrobili – mówiła typowem dla siebie tonem, takim samym jak zawsze pouczała Harry'ego i Rona w szkole, a teraz jeszcze bardziej się wbiła w pychę, odkąd została Ministrem Maggi (lub raczej ministrą jak kazała na siebie mówić w ramach reform równościowych).

\- Zamknij się Hermiś. - Harry przerwał jej. - Dość mam twoich pouczeń. Choć raz chcę zrobić coś po swojemu.

\- Popieram Harry – dodał cicho Ron, który jak zwykle pozostawał niezauważony, a jadł zestaw kurczaka w cieście „od chińczyka", który miał w zminiaturyzowanym pudełku śniadaniowym, który wcześniej powiększył do normalnych rozmiarów. - Mam dość już po tylu latach jej ciągłego gdakania jak to ona zawsze ma rację i wszędzie musi swój nos wsadzić, bo pani przemądrzała wie najlepiej.

\- Ron jak ty... - Hermiona nie zdążyła skończyć, bo Harry rzucił jej w plecy niewerbalną drętwotą.

\- Przyznaję tobie rację. Ona czasem faktycznie powinna się zamknąć.

Scorpius i Albus patrzyli na scenę z rozdziawionymi ustami nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, a Draco udawał, że ogląda z zainteresowaniem wystrój kościoła, ale niedane mu by się było zbyt długo wymykać uwadze Harry'ego. Zaś Ginny nie wiedząc co powiedzieć trzymała się za serce, przy czym wyglądała prawie jak Molly Weasley, wiek i trzy ciąże nie były łaskawe dla jej figury.

\- Malfoy. Mówiłeś, że twoje życie też było do dup... - ale Harry nie dokończył. Przed kościołem dało się słyszeć dźwięk węży, pojawił się tam Voldemort.

Wiem to nie ma żadnego sensu. Jaki to jest dźwięk węży? Skąd się wziął? Co ma wspólnego z przybyciem Voldemorta, ale to wszystko je w sztuce!

W każdym razie Harry przerwał, odwrócił się na pięcie. W ręku kurczowo trzymając różdżkę Albusa.

Jego towarzysze zostali w kościele i tylko Albus chciał pobiec za swoim ojcem, ale Ron go powstrzymał. Czekali kilka chwil w milczeniu, a w końcu w oknach rozbłysło zielone światło i po chwili zgasło. Dokonało się, ale nie wiedzieli kto zwyciężył.

Harry wygrał. Ukrył się w cieniu by podkraść się bliżej do Voldemorta, który dumnie kroczył środkiem uliczki, jako tako oświetlonej przez mdłe latarnie. W dogodnej chwili cisnął w niego avada kedavra. Nigdy wcześniej nie rzucił tego zaklęcia, ale teraz przelał w nie całą swoją nienawiść do czarnoksiężnika, który sprawił, że jego życie, życie jego przyjaciół (choć o tym akurat niewiele w tym momencie myślał) było marne. W tych okolicznościach rzucenie klątwy przyszło mu bardzo łatwo, a gdy promień dotknął pleców Voldemorta poczuł olbrzymią radość.

Drzwi kościoła otwarły się z wielkim hukiem. Pełni nerwów ściskali różdżki, ale po chwili stało się jasne, że w drzwiach stanął szeroko uśmiechnięty Harry.

\- Zrobiłem to! - wykrzyknął z radością.

Przez chwilę Draco i Ron, a Ginny która odzyskała kontrolę nad sobą po stanie przedzawałowym nie wiedzieli co zrobić. Pierwszy przerwał ciszę Ron.

\- No to świetnie. Możemy jeść i świętować i pić też.

\- Nie od razu Ron, a potem pewnie, że jakieś Bahamy czy inne Hawaje, bo najpierw musimy jeszcze Horcruxy zniszczyć.

\- Hor-co? - przerwał Draco, nadal zaszokowany.

\- Takie małe zabawki, gdzie Pizdamort kawałki swej duszy poukrywał by stać się nieśmiertelnym. Zniszczymy je i koniec zabawy, wakacje. Śmierciożerców ministerstwo rozbije jak ostatnio, a potem niech się dzieje wola nieba.

\- Ale, ale co z moją rodziną? Nie chcę by „mały ja" został bez rodziny.

\- Sam nam mówiłeś, że nienawidziłeś ojca i inne emo głupoty kilka dni temu – przerwała Draconowi Ginny.

\- Ej uspokójcie się, a w ogóle, o hoblika co z tobą Ginny! - powiedział zdziwiony Ron.

Wszyscy patrzyli zszokowani na Ginewrę Weasley-Potter, która zaczęła tracić kilogramy, kolor włosów stał się bardziej wyrazisty, a zmarszczki na twarzy poznikały. Ginny wyglądała jakby straciła ze czterdzieści kilogramów, a z jej twarzy ubyło trosk. Dla Harry'go teraz 40letnia Ginny nieco przypominała teraz rudą odpowiedniczkę czterdziestoletniej Narcyzy Malfoy, oblizał wargi na ten widok.

\- Na mosznę Merlinę – powiedziała zszokowana Ginny patrząc w dół na swe nowe ciało i na ubrania, które teraz wisiały na niej jak na wieszaku. Czemu szybko zaradził Harry transfigurując je w coś bardziej pasującego.

\- Akurat ten efekt mi się podoba – szeroko uśmiechnął się szeroko, podziwiając Ginny w bardziej dopasowanych ubraniach.

Ciszę i komplementację nowo nabytej na powrót przez Ginny urody przerwał Scorpius, który wskazał na Hermionę.

\- Patrzcie na panią ministrę!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na leżącą na podłodzę obezwładnioną przez zaklęcie drętwoty Hermiony, która powoli zaczęła się zmieniać z postawnej, w biodrach, piersiach i tylnych częściach ciała murzynki z wielkimi ustami i bujną czupryną afro, w drobną, atrakcyjną białą kobietę w wieku około czterdziestu lat, o jasno brązowych falowanych włosach, sercowatej twarzy i brązowych oczach. Generalnie wyglądającą tak jak mogłaby wyglądać Emma Watson za jakieś piętnaście lat.

\- Taką Hermionę to ja rozumiem! - w kościele rozległ się przepełniony radością głos Rona. A po chwili dodał. - A może i my jakoś zaczniemy normalnie wyglądać dzięki tym zmianom w czasie?

\- Oby Weasley, oby – odpowiedział Draco.

Rozmawiali o planach na przyszłość i zmianach jakie już ich spotkały, w pewnym momencie gardłowy charkot zakneblowanej Delphi przypomniał im o jej obecności.

\- Tak sobie myślę, że ona może i głupia i zła, ale geny to ona ma dobre, w końcu córka Bellatrix, a Riddle młody też wyglądał. Szkoda ją zabijać, fajnie będzie na plaży w bikini wyglądała – filozoficznie stwierdził Harry. Pozostali mężczyźni pokiwali głowami. Zwłaszcza Draco zainteresował się wizją Delphi w bikini. Nie tak dawno owdowiały mężczyzna zapałał pożądaniem dla swej młodszej kuzynki. Nic dziwnego, u Blacków w końcu kazirodztwo nie było niczym niespotykanym, a Delphi pomijając dziwne niebieskie końcówki włosów, była bardzo atrakcyjną młodą dziewczyną, a jej srebrny kolor włosów, jeszcze bardziej sytuował ją w kręgu zainteresowań Malfoya.

 _8888_

Kilka miesięcy trwały dyskretne operacje Harry'ego i drużyny w celu zapewnienia pokoju w magicznej Anglii. Uległ prośbom Dracona i załatwił sprawę z Lucjuszem tak, że ten oddał mu Dziennik Toma Riddle, a Narcyza wyjęła Puchar Helgi Huplepuff ze skrytki Belli w Gringocie. W zamian za te przysługi Harry załatwił Malfoyom uniewinnienie z zarzutów o sprzyjanie Voldemortowi. Snape dostał od Harry'ego w mordę za ewentualne chamstwo w stosunku do uczniów i obietnicę, żeby o tym pamiętał, bo jak nie to... Dumbledore został przekonany, że Snape to jednak bardziej by się nadał na nauczyciela obrony, a nie eliksirów. Hermiona, a właściwie Irene Adler, bo pod takim pseudonimem działała wtedy, przekonała do tego Dumbledore'a, a także wielu innych zmian w szkole, które wydatnie poprawiły jakość nauczania. Natomiast James Watson, czyli Draco Malfoy skutecznie wybił Albusowi, zbyt wiele kolejnych imion Dumbledore'owi z głowy pomysły z faworyzowaniem Gryffonów. Tyle rzeczy dokonali mając wiedzę o przeszłości Dumbledore'a...

Artur Weasley dostał awans na dużo lepiej płatne stanowisko, oczywiście nie chciał go przyjąć, ale nijaki Jim Moriarty i Molly Hooper namówili go do tego, stosując pewne skuteczne metody perswazji. Pod tymi pseudonimami skrywali się Ron i Ginny. Pierwotnie Ronald miał dostać pseudonim James Watson, ale wyperswadował to.

\- Ej! Nie chcę być znowu przydupasem bez znaczenia, a Watson to taki przydupas tylko. Chcę fajniejszą ksywę. Poza tym muszę mojego głupiego ojca przekonać, by przyjął propozycję awansu, a nie skazywał rodzinę na życie w biedzie, bo nie chcę tego dla mojego małego odpowiednika, tego przez co ja przechodziłem.

I tak Ron dostał pseudonim po fajniejszym bohaterze ekranizacji Sherlocka dokonanej siłami BBC (czarodzieje nie zorientowali się, że Sherlock Holmes, który pokonał Voldemorta to pseudonim wzięty z mugolskiej skiążki Arthura Conan Doyle), a Artur został awansowany i nikt już się nie śmiał w szkole z jego dzieci tak jak w książkach.

Po załatwieniu spraw, pozyskaniu pieniędzy i upewnieniu się, że Voldemort nie powróci. Wszyscy bohaterowie udali się na tropikalne wyspy na Polinezji Francuskiej. Dzięki olbrzymiej fortunie ukradzionej ze skarbca Lestrange'ów mogli sobie kupić nie taką mała wyspę i żyć w luksusie, a Delphi bardzo fajnie wyglądała w bikini i miała z Draco bliźnięta, które nazwała: Orion Marvolo i Bellatrix Narcyza.

Natomiast mali odpowiednicy bohaterów żyli swoje normalne żywoty jakie mieć powinni. Harry żył z rodzicami i miał małą rudą siostrę Rose. Ron nie miał aż takich kompleksów. Draco także miał rodzeństwo, a Narcyza pogodziła się z Andromedą. Hermionie profesor McGonagall dostarczyła list do Hogwartu. Zaś w samej szkole Hermiona, Ron, Harry nadal trafili do Gryffindoru, ale ich życie nie było pełne niebezpieczeństw i strasznych przygód. Ich rywalizacja z Draco nie była niczym więcej niż zwykłymi szkolnymi zaczepkami, o to kto lepiej lata na miotle i tym podobne. Życie bez Voldemorta czy nawet perspektywy jego powrotu przedstawiało się dużo lepiej niż z jego złowrogim cieniem na horyzoncie.

 _88888_

 _Nie jest to najwyższych lotów opowieść, nawet mi się już dziś błędów nie chce poprawiać, ale zwyczajnie chcę strolować głupi scenariusz tej sztuki. Gdyby Rowlingowa pomyślała więcej, sama by mogła napisać coś takiego, że zdesperowany Harry, mający dość swej depresji, kryzysu wieku średniego, czy cokolwiek, postanowił ostatecznie naprawić wszystko i wypełnić przepowiednię. Zabił Voldemorta avadą w plecy i zniszczył Horcruxy. To by było świetne zakończenie całego cyklu, że tak naprawdę wszystko w jego życiu było nie tak jak trzeba, a na końcu cofnął się w czasie i nawet za cenę zachowania kontinuum naprawił przyszłość. A nie wolał słuchać jak jego rodzice giną, bo przecież nie może zmieniać przeszłości. Każdy w takiej sytuacji by zmienił. Każdy normalny, a nie emo-Harry._

 _Prawa autorskie należą do J.K. Rowling i kogoś tam jeszcze, a gdyby to ode mnie zależało należały by do Erintii, która napisała zamieszczony na tej stronie świetny fanfic „Węże, lwy i feniksy", który milion razy lepiej opisuje powojenne losy bohaterów niż epilog i sztuka od Rowlingowej._


End file.
